


I'm bored, let's play a game.

by generalpandaharmony



Category: Chloe and Nadine
Genre: Chlodine - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalpandaharmony/pseuds/generalpandaharmony
Summary: Chloe is bored so she decides she wants to play a game to test Nadine but things take an unexpected turn for them both.





	I'm bored, let's play a game.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for Chloe and Nadine, the idea just popped into my head so here goes.

After handing the Tusk to the Ministry of Culture, Chloe, Nadine and Sam made their way to a hotel. It wasn't the _best_ of places but it was cheap and at least they could sleep in a proper bed.  


The receptionist told them there were only two rooms left. That was a single and a double. "Fine by me, I'll take the single," Sam accepted. Chloe was all up for sharing a room with Nadine, but Nadine wasn't happy.  


"I'm not sharing a room with you, Frazer." she demanded. "Let's find somewhere else."  


Sam sighed, "well I'm staying here," he said, standing his ground.  


  


Chloe took Nadine to one side. "Look, it's getting late, I doubt we're going to find somewhere as nice as this for our budget and at least it gets Sam out of our way for a while," Chloe explained, trying her best to negotiate.  


Nadine sighed, "that's unless you want to share with Sam" she said teasingly.  


"No thank you! I'd much rather sleep with you." Chloe blurted out. Nadine blushed.  


"Just thought you'd rather sleep with a man" Nadine said quietly.  


"Not necessarily," Chloe replied, getting her confidence back after her previous statement.  


"Fine, c'mon then" Nadine said, giving in.  


  


Reaching their room on the second floor of the small hotel, they stepped inside to see a small double bed. "Great, now we're going to have to spoon each other too," Nadine said seriously. Chloe couldn't contain her laughter.  


"What's so funny, Frazer?" Nadine asked sternly.  


"It's just the way you said it, you're so serious about it," Chloe explained, snorting with laughter.

Nadine scoffed, "well someone here has to be," her face not changing from the unamused look she gave Chloe. 

"Alright, I get it, you've had a rough week and you've spent enough time with me and my sense of humor." Chloe said understandingly. Chloe was familiar with the feeling. She'd spent a lot of time around Nadine and she still couldn't work out how Nadine felt about her. She'd spent the last week brushing her feeling off as sexual energy- after all, Nadine was a beautiful woman- but after Nadine had jumped on that train with her, it was more than just sexual. Chloe loved the way Nadine held herself, how her muscles flexed with every movement but also her personality, how she came across as this confident, strong woman but she was so uncomfortable with her own emotions. It showed a new side to the ex-mercenary. There was no getting shut of these feelings.

  


After taking a shower, Chloe and Nadine sat on opposite ends of the small bed. Chloe had her legs stretched out and Nadine had hers crossed. The light above them barely managed to light up the area around them so that they could count up the valuables they had collected along the way.  


Half an hour passed of them struggling to see what they were holding when Chloe put the treasures back in her pack and zipped it up. "I'll finish this in the morning." She stated. "I'm bored anyway."  


"So sleep." Nadine replied bluntly.  


"Can't, I've got too many things on my mind," _one of them is you._ "I know, let's play a game." Chloe suggested.  


"What game?"  


"Fuck, Marry, Kill"  


"Urgh, really?" Nadine groaned.  


"Come on, it'll be fun." Chloe said with a smile.  


"Fine, you go first."  


  


Chloe thought for a moment before coming up with one. _Take it easy at first._ "Sam, Nate, Sullivan."  


"Really, can I not just kill them all?" Nadine joked (slightly).  


"Nope, play properly."  


"Fine, fuck Victor, Marry Sam, Kill Nathan." She answered. "It's my turn now."  


"Okay, bring it on," Chloe said, readying herself.  


"Nathan, Victor, Elena Fisher."  


"Testing me are you?" Chloe teased. "Okay, Fuck Elena, Marry Nate, Kill Sully." Nadine raised her eyebrow. 

"What, surprised I'd sleep with a woman?" Chloe asked playfully. Nadine didn't answer. "Same for you then, Elena, Sully, Nate."  


"Fuck Elena, marry Victor, kill Nathan." Came Nadine's reply. That was it, Chloe had her answer. Nadine was at least slightly attracted to women.  


"Okay, this is getting irritating. Can we just go to sleep?" Nadine said restlessly.  


"Just one more for you." Chloe replied.  


"Fine." Nadine accepted.  


"Elena, Asav, me." Chloe knew she was teasing Nadine and she thought she might have caught her out and make her blush. However, Nadine saw what Chloe was doing. She decided she'd play a game of her own.  


"Marry Elena..." Nadine teased as she crawled a little further up the bed. "Kill Asav..." Nadine got right up to Chloe, just inches from her face. It would be so easy for Chloe to kiss her or visa versa. She leaned right in to Chloe's ear and whispered, "Fuck you."  


Chloe looked into Nadine's eyes, her pupils were dilated as were her own, she imagined. Is this really what Nadine wanted? Chloe grabbed Nadine's wrist, making it look like she was making a move but she felt her pulse. It was racing. Chloe grabbed Nadine by the hips, threw her onto her back and kissed her passionately. Nadine hissed at first from being dominated but the fire she felt burning inside her soon took over. Chloe broke the kiss to talk. _Typical._ Nadine thought. "Fuck you too." Chloe said, pushing her knee into Nadine's crotch, making her huff with pleasure...  


  



End file.
